


Fire

by MR01



Series: Mend [11]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All The Ships, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, I love Peggy but are you fucking kidding me, I was gonna make Harley Iron Lad but that's Nathaniel 'Nate' Richards so I didn't, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Stucky deserved better, Team as Family, Thor deserves a hug, he's Iron Man 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "I don't know what that was about but that will not be my life or yours. We sacrificed everything. I don't deserve it all but you, you really do."





	1. Go (Carol/Maria)

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame was going great up until the end, looking at you Steve. And the complete lack of Loki or a happy moment for Thor, the disrespect.

* * *

The only sounds throughout the ship are Monica snoring lightly in her room down the left section of the space craft while Maria is talking with Carol in another at the far end.

"You think you're actually ready to go back to Earth then? After everything that has happened."

 Carol takes a sip of her hot chocolate as Maria pours herself another cup of coffee.

They have been going back and forth with the same topic of conversation for the past couple of minutes.

Getting interrupted here and there by a world class catastrophe sure yet the point still stands.

They do not agree on what to do next or at the very least it is still a sore topic.

"Thanos is no longer an issue. You and Thor, the Avengers took care of it. We should at least consider going back for a few days."

"It's a compromise and you don't have to feel like I dumped this all on you cold turkey. Okay Car. At least think it over."

Maria smiles at her and Carol rolls her eyes playfully as she leans against the counter to kiss her.

"Monica has gotten older, she could use friends aside from solely robots or aliens." 

Carol gives her a 'you have a point' look then says.

"Most humans have human friends exclusively though."

A moment later she takes their cups and leaves them by a sink.

Grabbing Maria's hand in hers and leads her out of the living area then towards their bedroom.

"Tommorow we can visit Earth then. Say hello to Peter and Ned, my self imposed children."

"I could use that opportunity to introduce them to Monica then we can grab some cheeseburgers or catch a movie. Make it a fun, little Rambeau-Danvers outing. What do you think?"

Carol yawns into the back of her arm as Maria closes the door behind them while kicking off her shoes.

The lights turning on automatically yet dimming to an appropriate glow for the time of night.

"I say we have a big day on our schedule ahead of us tomorrow. So with that being the case Carol. Tonight I want to treat you a little, since you've been real good to me." 

Carol just nods enthusiastically because there's a limit to what she can handle when it comes to Maria.

Pulling her shirt and pants off she moves in to kiss her dearest lover.

Her actions slow as she deepens it seconds later until Maria straddles her over the mattress while holding her hands above her. 


	2. Real (Wong/Stephen)

* * *

"Is that all?" Stephen stares ahead as the battle against Thanos and his army is about to shift gears into round two.

"You wanted more?!" Wong chances a quick glance at the battlefield around them but then time is speeding by yet appearing to him as if it is still moving forward so slowly.

By the time he sees Carol then Wanda face down Thanos themselves as everyone strives to protect Peter because he holds the power of the Cosmos in his hands.

It starts to rain fire and destruction and he moves to shield all of the people he can whilsf fending off aliens.

He watches Stephen hold off a large mass of water effortlessly and Wong knows without a doubt that Stephen is one of the best of them.

There are a couple of close calls and many injured folks yet they miraculously manage to take a big win with them by the end of the day.

And Wong helps tend to the worst of the injuries to the best of his ability.

When he is worn out and more than ready to take a short break to get something to drink he is stopped by Stephen tossing him a bottle of coffee.

"Hey Steph. Thanks." Wong takes a sip then sets it aside on the ground next to him.

"Let's go home. We're done here." As he spoke his Cloak is pushing him a little forward and everyone paying attention is a little curious about that.

"I can't sneak out right now-" Stephen kisses him. Catching Wong off guard by gripping the fabric of his shirt so tightly.

His lips moving so gently in contrast as is, he was willing to try and declare all of his feelings with such a simple act.

"Well then, I'm glad you made your way back to me. I don't want another side kick or friend or person."

"You are it for me. I always knew. I was just waiting to meet you. Officially. You took your sweet time."  

Stephen smilies at him before looking down at his Cloak and mumbling the words 'you happy now' before running his tongue over his lips.

"Oh, okay cool. While you're here and you wish I was you're side kick, you can help me with the injured here. There are a plenty."

"Since you actually went to med school and passed with flying colors. And are a real doctor. By the way, I'm gonna take a longer break since you'll cover for me."

Wong picks up his bottle, color showing on his features as he walks away from Stephen continuing by saying.

"After we wrap up here. You can buy me dinner and elaborate further on how I'm your person, Strange."


	3. River (Steve/Bucky)

* * *

"So you saw Peggy again and you met her husband Daniel. That's fantastic, how was it for you though?"

Bucky sets the fishing rod he was holding aside as he grabs his bucket of bait while waiting for Steve to respond.

"It was not what I thought it would be. It was nice talking with them about the little things."

Steve grabs a sandwich out of the picnic basket and takes a bite before continuing.

"Nothing that revealed the future too much. I told them about Tony and Sam, my newfound love of life. How it was all thanks to you."

Bucky cannot help the smile that appears on his face.

While he is thinking he does not know which outta the two of them has it worse in the hopeless romantic area.

"He is smart and she is so badass. Trust me. More so now that she made moves, a name for herself."

Steve laughs as he reaches out to hold Buck's hand. Interlacing their fingers as they look at the sun beginning to set.

He doesn't think his lover's going to have any luck catching fish tonight and it's fine they can try again tomorrow or next Thursday.

They have all the time in the world especially now that he has retired.

Gladly passed on his shield to Sam.

"They make a truly wonderful couple. I know I probably shouldn't have but I spoke to them about the Avengers."

"Letting them know that there's life beyond the stars. But kept it relatively basic and simple."

Bucky takes his sandwich rather than getting one for himself and bites into it as he laughs.

"You've been naughty Rogers. Still I'm glad that you didn't leave 'em in the dark with all of it."

Steve leans against him and kisses Bucky's temple as he mumbled words. His tone a little somber then lighting up with mirth when he said.

"Being back there I felt like a man out of time more so than I thought I would."

"I missed you, funny cat videos and the equality in the Olympics and ESPN the most."

Bucky laughs as he pictures Steve missing his daily words of encouragement flex on Twitter or Instagram so he grabs his arm.

Helping him to get stand up as Steve gives him a questioning yet interested look.

Thinking that they ata going to make up for lost time then maybe head to Wakanda for some well desired r&r.


	4. Press (Tony/Bruce)

* * *

"Well I didn't die so I consider that a win."

Tony staggers a little as he tries to continue walking on his own.

His back up Iron Man suit wrapping around him like an exoskeleton as he kicks up his thrusters.

He just snapped Thanos and all of the evil creatures in his army out of existence.

Bruce is terrified for him. Thinking they have to get to a hospital or Stark Tower to fix him up as quickly as possible.

"Don't be a jackass Tony, you are definitely not out of the woods yet."

Stephen and Wong open up a portal with their combined efforts for them without a word but don't follow them through.

They have enough injured people here as it is.

T'challa having already contacted and brought in the best doctors money and short notice could get him. 

He asks Shuri to take Peter to Harley's house and wait for them there.

 They check him over and begin prepping for surgery. 

* * *

Bruce is terrified for him as he also receives medical attention.

He is scared of reversing the process and seeing the damage done then. 

The wizards of Kamar-Taj are at his door in minutes once the Tony is done with his first set of surgeries.

He cries tears of relief when he sees Thor and Valkyrie bring what he assumes are Asgardian healers with them.

All the help can can get is greatly appreciated.

They pass him by and head to the OR ready to work their magic to save Tony.

"Banner, I got you some coffee. Tea supposedly helps but I find it disgusting so here you are." Thor sits next to him and offers him a comforting pat on the back.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it." Bruce wipes at his eyes as a fresh wave of tears threaten to overtake him but he doesn't let them. 

Choosing instead to drink the overtly sweet coffee.

"Did Scott make it out of the battle ok? I didn't see him or Hope at the end of it and Luis was looking for them."

Setting his cup aside he stares at Thor as the God of Thunder shrugs saying that he can look into it in a couple of minutes.

"Tony is going to make it out alright. We've got our best people with him. When he wakes up-" Bruce cuts him off as he sees Pepper with a surgeon.

She seems busy while talking and signing a couple of documents.

"I can ask Pepper to bring Morgan by when he is able to start physical therapy."

"Peter and Harley too, they mean the world to him. I'll be right back. Excuse me." 

He moves towards them. Intent on getting more information. 

 She is still Tony's wife but they have an understanding and she knows how they feel about each other.

The divorce papers are all but signed and it is no one's fault.

Life just happened plus she herself has found love again in Happy after the whole ordeal with Peter's aunt May.

And they make a wonderfully joyful couple.

* * *

 A month later finds them still in a hospital bed as Stark Tower.

Wakanda's best at his side while Asgardian's left them remedies Bruce, Pepper and Natasha make him take religiously.

Not that he can complain too much. They help a lot. A good..good deal.

The damages are extensive. There is no doubt in his mind that as long as he lives he cannot be Iron Man again.

Yet he finds that he is okay with that. The idea of him, what he stood for and will always mean to people still lives on.

He knows that, these past few years had seen him desperately try to be a man of peace but his focus have always drifted towards actions.

All he wants is for Harley, Peter and Morgan to be well and for them to grow up to help make the world a better place.

He's met Ned, Peter's boyfriend although they yet have to come out of the closet.

Yet that's is a talk the will have in time. Once they are ready.

Who he was knowledge of thanks to Karen that he is just as smart as Peter and that's impressive. He's a fantastic hacker to boot, Tony's seen it first-hand.

Monica, Carol and Maria's daughter who by the way.

Is just if not more badass than her mothers and he had thought that completely impossible until he met her.

Then there is Shuri, Wakanda's brilliant heiress. Who will get a Nobel or ten in no time. 

He and Bruce just know. And even though they haven't known her long, they are hella proud.

Tony thinks those kids will give his a very decent run for their money.

Only they can realistically carry on his legacy and not just because he really loves them or because they are very much his nerdlings. 

He just sees this deep running, untapped and raw potential in them for greatness.

People come and go. That includes old friends, colleagues, wizards and people from the press itching for a scoop.

From the -their words, not his. 'World's greatest hero.' Tell that to anyone who's died for something close to their heart.

Tony sets his tablet down. Closing the article as he tries to relax.

Solely bent on addressing this in a video conference in the next five minutes if need be because he is fuming.

"You saved the world." Bruce's gentle words are his daily reminder that his dearest love is too precious a being to be exclusively of this world.

"You did it first. You brought everyone back. Reversed the damage Thanos' snap caused." 

Tony reaches for a glass of water. Taking slow deliberate sips as his eyes soften.

"Look what happened to you..your arm. Natasha's sacrifice made that possible."

"You two deserve infinitely more credit than what you've got now."

Bruce grabs his cup and stares at his if all continues to go well temporarily bedridden love and sets it aside as he lays down on the bed next to him.

"Maybe but it doesn't matter to me. I am happy as can be just sharing in these little moments with you." 

He grabs a handful of orange slices and helps feed him one even though Tony knows he knows that he is perfectly fine enough to eat on his own.

He takes a bite chewing slowly. Appreciating the moment if being babied for a second before Bruce kisses his temple and shuts his eyes. 

Mumbling the words against his skin.

"No one's opinion of me or you is going to change that."

Tony chuckled as he says. "I could throw you a party. Make you feel a lot better."


	5. Left (Ned/Peter)

* * *

"Next time?" Ned puts his camera away as he stares at MJ and Flash. Watching them walking up a flight of stairs with the debate team.

And a part of him wishes he had just chickened out and gone with them instead of confessing his feelings like an idiot.

Who does that anyway or anymore. Maybe five years ago before Thanos and the Blip but not now when life is in moments better yet so much worse all at once.

People in real life just suffer their love in silence until it vanishes or they find someone new, else who can distract them.

But he just had to see it for himself and now Peter is no longer looking at him. He has probably ruined their friendship and Betty was wrong, this sucks hard.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." Peter can't look at him. Ned just asked him out and he freaked out saying the first thing that came to mind. 

That he couldn't go.

Saying he had detention with Mr. Dell thanks to Zoha. He feels awful for throwing both under the bus but he freaked out.

Then he got a text from Harley saying that  Tony Stark just announced to the world that he is going to be the new Iron Man.

That it's official after having had a long, private conversation with him and the rest of the Avengers. That he would start training for his new role and life soon.

And in a few years of he no longer wanted the position that he could pass it on to Morgan if she accepted it.

Oh and by the way that he started dating Cassie Lang, Ant-Man's daughter. That he and his mom are so damn excited, nervous and a little worried but that he is ready. She is happy for him.

And now he is sitting on the concrete thinking about life. He is happy for Harley. 

Truly because by Gods and the entire multiverse knows that he could never do that. 

He got Edith the spy glasses from Mr. Stark, the world's best defense system as his inheritance though so he's got his hands full.

These updates and tidbits of news just have him needing a minute to process everything.

"Okay then. I'll see you around or later, I guess." Ned began to walk away. Feeling his heart hammering in his chest and more than a little embarrassed to be rejected by someone who knows him so well.

This, it sucks bad. Far worse than he he ever thought it would and he had thought of it a whole lot.

But he is willing to move on and forget this moment ever happened. When Peter calls out to him.

"I don't have detention. I was just, I don't know. Nervous. What if I end up really liking you back which honest to Thor wouldn't be difficult at all. I had a small crush on you a while back." 

Peter laughs then mumbled 'surprise' before he  continues to talk as Ned turns back around. An adorable look of hope and like he's piecing things together showing on his features.

"We fast forward and bam, we end things like with you and Betty or MJ and I? Like we move too fast and you know.. We were so great together but it didn't work out in the end. And that gets me kind of scared, I could really fall in love with you. You could be my endgame." 

Peter is looking at him now then he looks at his phone. Screenshots the messages that Harley sent and sends them to him for him to see what else is currently on his mind.

"Oh shit, dude this is awesome. The news not our situation, we've gotta give it some thought and time then." Ned sits beside him as they both see some students from Track jogging behind a tall guy cosplaying Scarlet Witch.

"You want to grab a churro and build a lego version of Wakanda with me or I can just tell you what I saw in Titan before you know dying, it was so cool up in Space." 

He opens his mouth to say something before closing it again. Thinking alright he would like to do all three of those things with him.

He simply nods and Peter takes his hand in his. Thinking that they could walk for now then use his spider webs to get through the City faster.


End file.
